Le dernier combat
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Ils y sont enfin arrivés, le château de Hoto. Mais les choses n'auraient pas dû se passer de cette façon... Et que peut - il réellement faire à présent ? oOo Pas vraiment de romance, de l'action et de l'aventure o Spoiler Saiyuki Burial oOo
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Minekura-sensei est la propriétaire de ses personnages et de son univers, je me permets seulement de les lui emprunter temporairement... (pour leur plus grand malheur XD)**_

**_Remarques : Pas de slash et pas vraiment de romance non plus - un peu violent à certains moments..._**

_**Voici un petit projet dans lequel je me suis lancée après une nouvelle petite flamme d'inspiration soudaine pour cet univers (voui, je délaisse un peu HP et beaucoup les Clamp ces temps-ci :'S) **_**_Il n'y aura pas vraiment de romance, et les spoilers se limiteront aux tomes de Gaiden, aux Oav de Saiyuki Burial et aux tomes de Saiyuki Reload déjà parus dans nos régions francophones. Sur ce, je vous laisse commencer votre lecture qui, je l'espère, sera bonne ;')_**

**Le dernier combat**

_Chapitre 1 : La fin_

_Tenjiku, château de Hoto__, une salle du sous-sol éclairée à la lueur des torches, les ombres dansant sur les dizaines de hauts piliers dispersés à travers elle et les flammes se reflétant par endroit sur le dallage sombre ; quatre formes à l'apparence humaine se détachent du décor. _

- Reste… en vie, tu m'entends…, Goku ? La mort n'est pas… la fin.

La main ensanglantée de Genjo Sanzo maintenait, aussi fermement qu'elle le pouvait, la nuque de l'adolescent, fixant ses yeux violets sur les siens.

- Tsss… Et il semble que… c'est à chaque fois dans ce genre de situation que je m'en souviens… ma tante,… vieille peau… elle doit sans doute… avoir décidé qu'il… en irait… toujours ainsi…

Sa voix faiblissait et une nouvelle quinte de toux le prit, ses poumons tentant vainement de se libérer du sang qui commençait à les atteindre.

Au dessus de lui, le visage de Goku était baigné de larmes et il suppliait son ami de rester avec lui mais le moine ne l'entendait qu'à peine. Certes, il aurait préféré mourir face à ses ennemis – et pas bêtement piégé par les manigances de Gyokumen et de cet Ukoku – mais une certaine paix l'envahissait à se retrouver simplement face au regard du jeune homme.

Goku. Son Goku. Celui qui les réunissait. Celui pour lequel ils renaitraient. Grâce auquel ils pourraient, dans chaque vie qu'on leur accorderait, éprouver la joie des retrouvailles et celle d'évoluer à nouveau ensemble. Il était leur point d'encrage, et toujours il l'appelait, et toujours il finissait par entendre sa voix.

Sanzo se sentait partir, relativement serein et, malgré tout, inquiet pour Goku. Il ne tenait pas sa promesse, il s'en allait encore une fois. Et, pourtant, pas plus que lorsqu'il avait été Konzen… il s'en souvenait clairement depuis ces quelques minutes d'agonie – comme c'était ironique ! Non, pas plus qu'à cet époque, il ne regrettait son geste. Le blond avait risqué sa vie pour ce qu'il pensait être juste, aux côtés de ses compagnons de toujours.

"Si tu rencontres Bouddha, tue-le. Si tu rencontres ton ancêtre, tue-le. Ne laisse rien ni personne décider de ton destin, il n'appartient qu'à toi de tracer ton chemin."

Il y croyait toujours… même si la vieille peau cherchait obstinément à jouer avec leur destin.

- Goku…

Le brun se pencha un peu plus vers lui et il fut heureux de pouvoir observer son visage même s'il devenait un peu flou devant ses yeux.

Sanzo aurait voulu trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait croire en son- en leur avenir cependant il sentait qu'il n'en aurait pas le temps. Quand bien même il l'aurait eu, il doutait que son jeune ami puisse réellement en comprendre leur portée à cet instant.

- Goku… ne nous oublie pas…

Le moine laissa une expression plus douce se peindre sur son visage et sourit légèrement au plus petit. Il aurait aimé voir son sourire de saru s'imprimer sur ses traits – et non le visage dévasté qui lui faisait face – mais le moment ne s'y prêtait évidemment pas.

Il reverrait ce sourire.

Il le reverrait, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, il en était certain.

De leur groupe, c'était finalement Goku leur soleil, qui brillait constamment et qui les attendrait toujours pour les éclairer de ses rayons.

Et, parce que le blond savait que même la mort ne les empêcherait pas de se retrouver, il gardait confiance, même en cet instant.

Il observa une dernière fois les yeux d'or sans toutefois ajouter le « nous nous retrouverons » qui voulait franchir ses lèvres – il n'avait plus assez de force pour cela ; il était déjà l'heure des au revoir. Aux yeux du brun, écarquillés par la panique, il semblait qu'il l'avait compris lui aussi. Goku semblait lui crier quelque chose mais c'était trop tard, le voile noir tombait déjà devant ses yeux alors qu'il adressait presque inconsciemment une prière aux dieux pour que l'adolescent n'ait pas à subir de trop longues années de solitude après sa disparition – Gojyo et Hakkai n'étaient plus là non plus pour lui.

Il ne sut où il trouva les capacités nécessaires pour relever son bras, pourtant il parvint à effacer quelques larmes sur la joue de son jeune compagnon, espérant lui apporter un peu de courage pour la suite, avant de laisser son esprit formuler sa dernière pensée.

« A bientôt » se dit-il en lui-même, avant de laisser les yeux du si connu haut moine Genjo Sanzo se clore sur cette époque de guerre entre humains et youkai.

--

- Sanzo ! Sanzo ! S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas toi aussi ! Sanzo ! Sanzoooo !

Le moine ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus et il savait que son visage paisible, teinté par quelques tâches de sang, revêtirait bien vite le masque si caractéristique de la mort.

C'était un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait être que cela. En quelques heures, il les avait tous perdus.

Gojyo puis Hakkai et maintenant… maintenant…

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela se répète encore ? A chaque perte, les souvenirs du paradis céleste lui étaient revenus en mémoire. Kenren… Tenpo… et finalement Konzen…

Alors qu'on leur avait donné une seconde chance, il les avait encore… perdus…

- Eh bien, il me semble que je sois encore sorti vainqueur de ce jeu. Mmh, mais je dois avouer que vous avez été de redoutables adversaires… dommage que ce cher Koryu n'ait pu voir la fin de tout ceci.

L'homme en blouse blanche remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, une peluche en forme de lapin sous le bras. Celui que l'on appelait Ni semblait particulièrement satisfait alors qu'à ses côtés gloussait Gyokumen Koshu, le dernier sutra nécessaire à leur plan entre ses mains.

Le sutra de Sanzo, couvert en partie de son sang et que la femme essayait de nettoyer comme-ci il eut s'agit du plus infâme des liquides.

- Ce répugnant petit humain a bien eu le sort qu'il méritait, Ni. Maintenant que nous avons le sutra, accomplissons le rituel pour mon cher mari !

Le sourire en coin de l'ancien Ukoku Sanzo s'accentua alors que la mère de Ririn riait de contentement.

- Je crains que cela ne soit guère de l'avis de notre survivant. Le jeu n'est pas encore terminé finalement, ku ku ku…

Et il ne fallut qu'un regard à Gyokumen pour comprendre ce qu'il affirmait.

Goku ne supportait plus cela. Il venait de perdre ses compagnons, ses amis, sa famille à cause des ambitions destructrices de ces deux assassins. Un humain et un youkai. L'une pour son goût du pouvoir et l'autre – les informations récoltées sur son compte avaient été suffisantes pour commencer à cerner sa personnalité – par simple jeu.

Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Comment des personnes aussi mauvaises avaient-elles pu réussir à lui enlever ses amis ? Elles avaient bien trop souvent amené d'autres à leur perte. Elles avaient tué Sanzo ! Elles ne méritaient pas de VIVRE !

Le regard du brun s'attarda sur les traits froids du moine et son image se superposa à celle de Konzen. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et il eut si mal qu'il dût se plier encore un peu plus au-dessus du cadavre.

Perdu. Il l'avait perdu. Par leur faute. Il les haïssait. Il allait leur faire payer. Les réduire en pièces.

Goku sut, avant même qu'il ne voie son contrôleur de force se briser en morceaux, qu'il avait relâché Seiten Taisen. Sanzo lui en aurait certainement voulu pour cela, mais le blond n'était plus là.

Et sa colère et sa peine bien trop grandes pour qu'il garde le désir de la contrôler.

La première réaction de la femme de Gyumao face à sa transformation ne fut guère plus qu'un sourire dédaigneux : ce n'était pas un stupide youkai qui risquait de la mettre en échec alors qu'elle était si proche de son but.

Gyokumen n'avait jamais rencontré Seiten Taisen Son Goku.

L'adolescent aux yeux d'or ne prit qu'un instant pour se faire une idée de qui seraient ses nouvelles proies, et c'est sans un regard pour le corps froid, qu'il relâcha abruptement, qu'il se jeta sur sa première victime. Son aura de puissance en faisait la personne la plus à même de lui offrir un bel amusement ; plus l'adversaire était fort, plus la mort pouvait être longue et appréciable…

Un sourire prédateur sur ses lèvres, Goku apparut devant le Docteur Ni et ne retint pas son poing. Cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion de sentir la chair se déformer clairement sous l'impact car l'homme esquiva en partie son attaque.

Il grimaça en observant le sourire qui fendait le visage de l'humain en blouse blanche. Sa lèvre inférieure était ouverte mais son coup ne l'avait définitivement pas atteint autant qu'il l'aurait dû.

- Ni ! s'exclama la femme qui n'avait pu que constater les faits après leur réalisation.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dame Koshu, il semblerait simplement que cette créature ait décidé de faire de moi son adversaire, répondit-il avec nonchalance.

Derrière ses lunettes, son regard brillait d'une certaine excitation que peu de ses congénères avaient déjà eu l'occasion de voir dans ses yeux.

Etait-ce finalement en ce jour ? Etait-t-il venu pour lui le moment de mourir ? L'idée avait quelque chose de grisant mais, en même temps, cet animal sauvage lui semblait trop stupide pour parvenir à ce but. Certes, ce youkai était rapide et fort, mais ça ne faisait pas tout. Particulièrement, face à lui.

Goku revint à l'assaut, très peu de temps après ce premier échec, avec plus d'acharnement. Le coup de pied qu'il tenta de lui donner dans l'estomac fut esquivé et il réduit en miettes le dallage du sol. Le coup de coude subit un sort similaire tandis que son poing ne parvint à nouveau qu'à l'effleurer.

Il se fichait bien de la nature de son adversaire – humain, youkai, dieu, ça n'avait pas d'importance – mais il devait reconnaître que celui-ci se révélait rapide malgré sa faible constitution.

L'adolescent reprit son attaque avec plus de violence encore. Il n'aimait pas voir sa proie lui glisser entre les doigts. Néanmoins, au fur et à mesure, il parvint à le toucher de plus en plus souvent et son sourire s'élargit tandis que celui de l'homme s'effaçait à mesure que son visage se tuméfiait. Car, si Goku portait avec aisance ses coups de plus en plus rapides, Ni n'était manifestement pas assez endurant pour ne pas perdre son souffle face à la rudesse de son traitement.

Seiten Taisen ne doutait pas d'avoir choisi le bon adversaire. Il s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil et pourtant il luttait toujours pour sa vie. C'était là les meilleurs combats : lorsqu'il pouvait réduire sa proie à un tas de chair infâme après qu'elle ait tenté de lui résister jusqu'au dernier instant.

Lorsqu'il dût se plier en deux et tomba à genou sous le dernier choc qu'il venait de recevoir, l'anciennement nommé Ukoku ne ressentait plus une once d'ennui. Il était en train de se faire écraser par une force brute, cela n'avait plus rien d'amusant. Il avait « cherché » la défaite pendant longtemps mais, à présent, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : se débarrasser de son adversaire avant qu'il ne se fasse lui-même écraser.

Une nouvelle fois, le youkai l'envoya valser à travers la salle et il sentit quelques-unes de ses côtes se briser sous l'impact ; aussitôt, le sang qu'il cracha vint marquer les débris des quelques piliers déjà brisés. La tête penchée vers l'avant, masquant ainsi à la vue de tous les lunettes aux verres fendus, semblant aussi désarticulé qu'une marionnette, Ni offrait un triste spectacle à sa maîtresse. Mais cette dernière ne pouvait se permettre de le perdre, il était le seul à pouvoir ramener son mari. Elle se devait de réagir.

A pas lent, savourant son œuvre, Goku revenait une nouvelle fois vers le professeur. Finalement, il était bien fragile ce petit humain, et il ne l'aurait que peu diverti. Arrivé devant lui, il lui attrapa le col pour mieux profiter de la vue de son visage marqué par les coups…

Et il tira.

Seiten Taisen fut repoussé en arrière par le choc et une gerbe de sang teinta sol et tissus.

L'ancien moine le tendait devant lui, ce lapin qu'il avait constamment gardé sous le bras, son œil défait ne masquant plus le canon du pistolet caché en son sein. Une légère fumée s'en dégageait encore après la détonation qui se répercutait en échos sur les murs de la salle.

Il l'avait eu. Alors qu'il s'était imaginé qu'il n'aurait pas été nécessaire de s'en servir, ses balles à même de détruire les youkai dont il avait chargé cette arme lui avaient finalement étaient utiles. Il avait pu… ?

Alors qu'un fin sourire de soulagement avait commencé à fleurir sur ses lèvres, Ni réalisa soudain avec horreur qu'il n'avait fait que le blesser à l'épaule. Il avait tiré à bout portant et son ennemi avait encore eu le réflexe de s'écarter suffisamment pour ne pas être touché mortellement par son tir. Et cela, le regard brillant de sauvagerie que gardait fixé sur lui Goku ne pouvait que l'en persuader.

L'adolescent passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, le sourire mauvais, et revint à l'assaut.

L'humain avait peur, et il adorait ça. Alors qu'il avançait rapidement vers lui, évitant les balles qui sifflaient à ses oreilles, il pouvait lire toute la panique dans son regard ; sa blessure, superficiel à ses yeux, lui importait peu face au divertissement que lui apportait cet homme.

Ni appuyait encore sur la gâchette de son arme alors que plus aucun projectile ne fusait pour entraver la route du monstre. Il sentait la sueur perler le long de sa tempe et le démon approchait à nouveau avec plus de lenteur, clairement prêt à déverser tout son pouvoir destructeur sur lui. Il était secoué par des frissons de peur.

Allait-il donc mourir d'une manière aussi pathétique ? Entre les griffes de cette créature ?

Quelqu'un devait l'arrêter. Quelqu'un… Komyo… Quelqu'un devait l'aider !

Sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à reculer, se trainant sur ses mains, secouant la tête en signe de refus. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il avait gagné, et cela n'avait rien d'une digne récompense.

« Vivre, c'est continuer de bouffer les autres…_dans l'espoir d'être bouffé à son tour un jour ?_ »

Et soudain, Ni s'arrêta, ne trembla plus et se revit, plus jeune, échangeant ces quelques mots avec Komyo Sanzo alors qu'il n'était encore que Ken'yu.

C'était ce qu'il avait voulu mais il réalisait seulement qu'il s'était laissé corrompre par ses propres jeux. Et les perdants ne pouvaient que se plier devant les vainqueurs.

L'homme en blouse blanche – à présent recouverte de poussière et de sang – ne baissa pas les yeux lorsque Goku l'empoigna une nouvelle fois et le souleva de terre.

- Lâche-le, vermine !

Les ongles de Gyokumen vinrent effleurer la joue du youkai et il se rejeta en arrière pour éviter de se faire embrocher. L'adolescent avait complètement oublié cette femme insipide mais elle le dérangeait. Elle avait rétracté ses ongles et lui parlait en l'observant avec fureur mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il n'aimait pas être interrompu lorsqu'il avait l'occasion de tant se divertir.

- … ressusciter mon mari !

Il évita son second assaut et la projeta contre l'un des piliers qui s'effondra sur elle. Sa proie l'attendait toujours.

L'humain tentait de se relever mais il ne tenait clairement plus sur ses jambes, ses blessures internes étaient sans nul doute plus importantes que les quelques bleus et éraflures qui parsemaient sa peau. Il voulait voir son sang couler. Ce liquide carmin s'échapper à flots.

Seiten Taisen l'attrapa par le bras gauche avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, le plaqua au sol face contre terre et tira d'un coup sec. Il entendit un agréable craquement – suivi d'un cri déchirant – puis arracha le bras à l'os brisé. Et le sang jaillit et s'écoula sur le dallage sombre.

Son Goku resta là, sur sa proie, ne prêtant pas attention aux soubresauts du corps mutilé, pas plus qu'à l'homme dont le cri venait semblait-il de se bloquer au fond de la gorge, et observa le liquide épais comme hypnotisé par son cheminement.

Un autre cri retentit dans la salle et, une nouvelle fois, la femme revint à la charge. L'adolescent l'évita facilement, abandonnant l'homme à l'agonie – il ne lui était plus d'un grand intérêt depuis qu'il était clairement parvenu à le soumettre, et se concentra sur cette agaçante créature.

- Jamais je ne permettrai qu'une créature aussi misérable que toi ne vienne entraver mes projets !

Le visage déformé par la rage, Gyokumen Koshu se précipitait vers lui, toutes griffes dehors. Et lui restait simplement là, immobile, se souciant à peine de sa présence. Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il se croire si supérieur à elle alors qu'elle était la reine de tous les youkai ? Et comment avait-il pu briser à ce point le scientifique dont elle avait besoin pour accomplir ses desseins ? Elle y avait sacrifié tant de choses – même sa fille, Kogaiji et sa troupe ; elle ne laisserait pas cet avorton continuer à contrarier ses plans alors qu'elle était si proche du but.

- Je suis la femme de Gyumao ! Je suis celle qui mérite le POUVOIR ABSo…lu…

La mère de Ririn n'avait même pas eu le temps d'approcher ses ongles aiguisés de la gorge de Seiten Taisen que déjà la main, aussi tranchante qu'une lame, traversait sa poitrine. Un gargouillis étranglé échappa à Gyokumen avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au moment où Goku retira ses doigts couverts de sang de son corps. Seul un sourire satisfait se marqua sur ses traits avant qu'il ne délaisse le corps sans vie pitoyablement étendu à ses pieds.

Avait-il encore le temps de s'amuser un peu avec son premier jouet ou bien ce dernier avait-il lui aussi rendu l'âme ?

Tandis qu'un pilier déjà fortement endommagé s'effondrait, le youkai laissa son regard errer à travers la salle et aperçut une chevelure blonde. Il resta à la fixer un moment et, sans qu'il n'en comprenne vraiment la raison, il sentit la colère et la rage enfler à nouveau en lui. Il avait encore besoin de se battre, et de tuer.

A peine s'était-il fait cette réflexion qu'il sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds.

L'image d'un jeune homme affublé d'un monocle accompagné d'un autre aux cheveux rouges semblant se faire ensevelir sous les sables s'imposa à son esprit. Et la vue de la chevelure blonde rendit sa fureur plus palpable encore.

Par pur instinct, il se mit à bondir de décombres en décombres pour quitter ce lieu qui l'oppressait. Il traversa plusieurs plafonds, brisant les obstacles qui se mettaient sur sa route et finit par se retrouver à l'air libre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce qui avait été le château de Hoto s'effondrait.

Sous ce crépuscule, le désert paraissait plus aride encore, l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait était relativement peu accueillant. Et pourtant…

- Eh ! Regardez ! Il y a quelqu'un là-bas !

- Petit ! Tu vas bien ?

Des personnes venaient vers lui, des humains… et des youkai ? C'était du pareil au même. Il ne se tourna cependant pas vers eux avant qu'ils ne parviennent à sa hauteur.

Les deux premiers hommes qui avaient couru vers lui étaient arrivés à son niveau, la mine inquiète et paraissant un peu perdus aussi ; ces deux-là étaient des youkai.

- Mais…

- Dépêchez-vous, il est couvert de sang !

Tandis que le plus jeune, aux cheveux longs et argentés, restait encore sous le coup de la surprise en voyant son état, le plus âgé - à la joue récemment balafrée - avait appelé ses compagnons à les rejoindre au plus vite.

Et Goku sourit. Il n'aurait pas eu à chercher longtemps. Ces hommes et ces femmes qui se dirigeaient vers lui étaient une petite vingtaine ; il pouvait déjà voir au loin un ou deux camions qui se détachaient également sur l'horizon.

L'adolescent passa son pouce sur son arcade sourcilière pour effacer le sang qui allait lui brouiller la vue et, sous l'œil horrifié de l'argenté, il blessa mortellement d'un coup de ses griffes l'autre homme qui lui tournait encore le dos.

- N…

Seiten Taisen n'attendit pas sa réaction pour faire subir le même sort au second. Avant même que son corps ne touche le sol, il fonçait déjà vers le groupe qu'il aurait pu, s'il avait encore été le garçon doux aux yeux d'or, définir comme des rescapés – humains et youkai - de ces troubles qui avaient secoué le Togenkyo pendant des mois.

La première femme qu'il atteignit hurla lorsque ses griffes arrachèrent une partie de son jeune visage et que le sang vint maculer son corset. Ses autres proies tentèrent de réagir mais elles s'avérèrent bien trop lentes pour l'inquiéter et, bientôt, une multitude de corps ensanglantés se retrouvèrent à ses pieds. Mêlé à la terre sablonneuse, le liquide pourpre lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles mais il n'était pas encore satisfait. Cela avait été trop rapide. Il voulait plus. Il devait en massacrer beaucoup plus.

A quelques dizaines de mètres, deux camions s'étaient arrêtés, leurs occupants alarmés par les cris de détresse qui s'étaient élevés un peu plus loin sur leur route. Que cela signifiait-il ? Quelqu'un venait pourtant de vaincre ceux responsables de ces dérèglements dans leur monde, non ? Comment expliquer autrement que l'ensemble des youkai avaient retrouvé leur lucidité quelques heures auparavant ? Alors qui était ce gamin couvert de sang qu'ils pouvaient observer de loin et qui paraissait terriblement fort ?

Tandis qu'aucun des passagers des véhicules n'osaient mettre pied à terre et qu'un léger brouhaha s'élevait déjà dans leurs rangs, Goku repartit à l'assaut. Instinctivement, il commença par prendre la vie à ceux assis derrière leur volant. Il entendit les cris terrifiés puis ne tarda pas à voir quelques humains et youkai sauter des camions – trébuchant parfois avant de pousser désespérément sur leurs jambes – pour s'éloigner de lui le plus possible. Ils voulaient qu'il les chasse ? Ca promettait d'être distrayant.

Ses vêtements et sa peau couverts de bien des sangs, il appréciait l'instant, se repaissant de la peur de ces pauvres créatures. Ces choses ridicules qu'il allait continuer de briser sous son poing.

- Seiten Taisen Son Goku.

Son regard se détourna lentement de ses cibles ; cette voix lui était désagréablement familière.

Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à se retrouver là. Mais elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas laisser cet enfant né d'un rocher n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Après tout, elle avait été l'instigatrice de ce voyage, elle les avait observés et elle avait crû en leur réussite. Elle avait seulement espéré que tout ceci ne s'achève pas d'une si dramatique façon. Et maintenant, c'était à elle d'en finir.

Kanzeon Bosatsu observait l'adolescent avec froideur. En face d'elle ne se dressait plus qu'un monstre sanguinaire qui n'avait plus souvenir des liens tissés avec son neveu et ses compagnons. S'il n'y avait pas eu tant de sauvagerie dans son regard, elle aurait même pu le comparer à Nataku, au plus fort de la bataille, lorsqu'il accomplissait aveuglément son devoir de dieu de la guerre. Ces enfants… Quoiqu'elle fasse, ils semblaient destinés à suivre un triste chemin…

Cette femme… Il l'avait déjà rencontrée, n'est-ce pas ? Le brun n'aurait pas su l'affirmer mais, toutefois, il savait qu'elle était un obstacle sur sa route. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui et il n'aimait pas ça. Il eut un rictus menaçant puis se jeta sur elle.

Quelques personnes, enhardies par l'apparition de la déesse, n'avaient pas fui et observaient le combat inégal qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Le plus jeune avait beau redoubler de puissance et de vitesse, la femme esquivait toutes ses attaques, indifférente à l'énergie qu'il dépensait, ne semblant pas faire le moindre effort pour le surpasser. Et le youkai devenait de plus en plus offensif, la colère l'entourant presque comme un sombre cocon.

Elle en avait assez. Cette forme de Seiten Taisen ne lui avait jamais inspiré aucune sympathie et elle ne tenait pas à faire durer cette rencontre forcée plus longtemps que nécessaire. Alors qu'une nouvelle fois son poing sifflait à ses oreilles, elle attrapa le bras de son adversaire pour le plaquer au sol ; pour l'empêcher de se débattre encore, elle enfonça durement sa tête dans la terre sablonneuse.

- C'est terminé.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que les deux combattants s'évaporaient sous les yeux de ceux qui avaient observé ce combat en retenant leur souffle. Des murmures d'incompréhension s'élevèrent parmi eux mais, rapidement, ils choisirent de se remette en route. La paix était revenue au Togenkyo et ils se devaient d'aller répandre la bonne nouvelle autour d'eux.

--

Kanzeon Bosatsu posa l'enfant contre la paroi dure.

Des chaînes accrochées à ses chevilles et ses poignets, il paraissait vraiment vulnérable, les yeux fermés et son diadème à nouveau présent sur son front. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'il était capable de briser les os et répandre le sang sans le moindre remord ?

La déesse soupira. Elle n'avait pas le choix, si elle ne le condamnait pas à nouveau dans cette prison, elle savait que d'autres dieux y verraient l'opportunité tant attendue – que ce soit pour l'éliminer ou l'éduquer à devenir le nouveau dieu de la guerre… et si cela arrivait, Konzen ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Elle eut un léger sourire. Ca n'allait pas être facile mais, les connaissant, elle savait qu'ils finiraient par réussir à surmonter ces épreuves. Ils étaient comme ça, Kenren et Tenpo également, ils continuaient à aller de l'avant, restant soudés pour leurs convictions. Et il fallait seulement qu'il reste fort pour eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps.

Elle posa son regard adouci sur le corps du jeune homme – car il avait finalement bien grandi depuis sa rencontre avec Konzen.

- Son Goku, sois sûr que nous nous reverrons un jour.

La déesse de la miséricorde se détourna, avec un sourire énigmatique sur le visage, puis disparût du lieu sombre déjà envahi par la clarté de la lune.

Bientôt les premières gouttes de pluie vinrent s'écraser devant les barreaux de sa prison. Et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il sut qu'il était à nouveau seul, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait dans ce lieu – une fois de plus ? – il avait cependant l'étrange certitude qu'il devrait y demeurer longtemps encore. Peut-être même, pour toujours.

La tristesse l'envahit et il entoura son corps de ses bras avant de fondre en larmes. Il se sentait si vide alors qu'il était persuadé qu'il y avait un jour eu une chaleur au fond de lui, des choses ou des gens qui lui avaient permis d'être heureux. Et ça lui faisait mal. Si mal.

Longtemps il pria pour que quelque chose se produise. Très longtemps. Et, lorsque les mots ne parvinrent plus à se former sur ses lèvres et dans son esprit, il se contenta de fixer l'extérieur qui changeait au fil des saisons gardant toujours au fond de ses yeux d'or la même douleur, et le même souhait.

_  
__Fin ...ou à suivre ?_

**_Voilà voilà, l'histoire peut rester un simple one-shot ou devenir une fic à chapitres... mais cela dépendra surtout de vous :x  
J'ai déjà pas mal d'idées pour une suite et, si je l'écris, elle comportera un minimum d'"Original Character" et j'essaierai (sous une forme ou une autre) d'y réintégrer les principaux personnages de Saiyuki. Cette éventuelle suite serait sans doute moins sombre que ce chapitre aussi :3_**

**_Enfin, c'est à vous de décider_, _alors j'attends vos avis ;')_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : Minekura-sensei est la propriétaire de ses personnages et de son univers, je me permets seulement de les lui emprunter temporairement... (pour leur plus grand malheur XD)**_

**_Remarques : Pas de slash et pas vraiment de romance non plus - un peu violent à certains moments..._**

_**Eh bien, finalement, voilà une suite :) Et merci à **_**Merikhemet _et à _Katoo_77 pour leurs encouragements :D_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**Le dernier combat**

_Chapitre 2 : Oniisan (Grand-frère)_

- Mon chéri, ne t'éloigne pas trop du camp s'il te plaît !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, je serai prudent ! lui répondit le jeune garçon en tournant un instant la tête vers elle avant de reprendre son ascension vers la montagne.

La jeune femme secoua légèrement la tête. On ne changerait jamais cet enfant. Depuis qu'ils avaient débuté ce voyage, il fallait toujours qu'il parte en exploration dès qu'ils atteignaient une nouvelle région. Pas qu'elle s'en plaignait, loin de là ; elle aimait le voir si plein de vie, chaque jour un peu plus différent de l'orphelin qu'elle et son mari avaient recueilli quelques années plus tôt…

Ses yeux bleus suivirent la petite silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse entre les arbres. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, cette forêt était réputée pour son calme et il lui avait promis de rester à proximité.

Elle mit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et réajusta sa queue de cheval en récupérant les quelques mèches brunes qui s'en échappaient. Son fils allait avoir faim lorsqu'il reviendrait et les préparations pour la nuit n'allaient pas se faire seules.

Natsuki rejoint son mari qui montait méticuleusement les tentes de leur campement, avec quelques-uns de leurs compagnons, et elle se remit au travail.

--

Ca venait de cette montagne. Ca n'avait jamais été aussi proche… et aussi agaçant. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les terres de leur dernier village, il était assailli par elle. Ses parents adoptifs n'en avaient pas conscience, et les autres voyageurs de leur groupe non plus d'ailleurs ; il ne tenait pas à les inquiéter en demandant à Kenji, son père, de l'accompagner un peu plus loin que prévu dans ces montagnes.

Il marchait d'un bon pas, courant presque, se faufilant entre les arbres alors que la forêt s'était faite de plus en plus dense au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Le jeune garçon savait bien qu'il était déjà allé trop loin et qu'il allait lui être difficile de revenir au campement avant la tombée de la nuit puisque le crépuscule se profilait déjà. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour, il était trop proche pour faire cela.

- Je veux en avoir le cœur net, murmura-t-il en reprenant son souffle un instant.

Il mit son bras devant ses yeux pour pouvoir voir si aucune route particulière ne se traçait devant lui alors que les rayons du soleil couchant lui masquaient en partie la vue. L'enfant s'approcha encore, plus prudemment, en se rendant compte qu'à quelques mètres de lui la forêt s'éclaircissait enfin ; bien vite, il comprit qu'il était arrivé dans une petite zone rocheuse du flanc de la montagne.

Il avança à découvert des arbres, observant attentivement le lieu, puis son regard s'arrêta sur une chose qui, à son sens, paraissait assez insolite.

Là, juste à sa droite, à quelques pas de l'endroit où il s'était arrêté, il y avait des… barreaux ?

L'enfant s'approcha encore, changeant imperceptiblement de direction, pour finir par se retrouver face à ce qu'il ne pouvait que définir comme une prison. Et, au fond, assis et dos au mur, se tenait un adolescent qui le fixait étrangement de ses grands yeux d'or.

Goku l'avait vu se diriger lentement vers lui mais il avait préféré rester immobile. C'était le premier. Le premier être humain qu'il voyait depuis… Non, il n'aurait pas su le dire puisqu'il lui semblait parfois qu'il avait toujours occupé les lieux. Les iris violets restaient posés sur lui avec insistance et, attiré par ce regard qui faisait naître en lui une inexplicable nostalgie, l'enfant né d'un rocher se décida à se lever. Ses chaînes cliquetant tristement à chacun de ses mouvements, il finit par se retrouver à quelques pas de son visiteur.

- C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le petit garçon blond l'observait à présent, sa première surprise passée, avec une lueur de reproche dans les yeux. Goku ne savait absolument pas à quoi pouvait faire référence cette question mais son vis-à-vis ne tarda pas à préciser son interrogation.

- C'est toi qui n'as pas arrêté de m'appeler durant ces derniers jours, j'en suis certain.

Le brun pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pendant un instant.

- Je… Je n'ai appelé personne. Je suis ici depuis longtemps et peut-être que… Non, je ne crois pas que j'avais quelqu'un à appeler.

L'enfant eut soudain un regard plus doux, et plus concerné aussi.

Pourquoi semblait-il au plus vieux qu'une image floue tentait de se superposer sur celle de ce visage juvénile ?

La petite main se faufila entre les barreaux et hésita un instant ; Goku n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi il se sentait si fébrile alors qu'il serrait le métal froid des barreaux entre ses doigts, ce n'était pas comme-ci cet enfant…

Le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle on avait emprisonné cet être aux yeux dorés qui n'avait sans aucun doute pas plus de sept ou huit ans de plus que lui. Il lui semblait tout sauf dangereux. Avait-il donc commis une faute si grave pour qu'il soit ainsi isolé en pleine montagne ? La solitude, il l'avait connue lui aussi, bien des années plutôt, lorsqu'il n'était encore que ce petit garçon abandonné, sans nom, qui ne voyait posé sur lui que quelques rares regards de pitié au sein de cette ville trop grande… Et ce jeune homme avait une expression si innocente – mais étrangement familière – malgré la tristesse qui se glissait dans ses paroles et ses yeux…

Les doigts clairs effleurèrent le métal noir qui entourait les poignets mats avant d'entrer en contact avec la chair chaude et les chaînes, les barreaux même, disparurent sans laisser de trace.

Leurs regards restèrent accrochés une seconde encore avant que Goku, écarquillant soudain les yeux, ne prennent sa tête entre ses mains et ne tombent genoux à terre, indifférent au regard inquiet de son cadet.

Des images défilaient devant ses yeux.

Un garçon aux yeux d'or, comme lui. Un sourire triste, et puis du sang, beaucoup de sang.

Des cheveux rouges, un sourire espiègle ; une longue blouse blanche, une expression douce, un monocle, une voix apaisante. Et toujours du sang.

Son aîné haletait, les doigts durement fixés à son crâne et il ignorait ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il n'osait même pas le toucher tant sa réaction à sa première approche avait été violente. Il semblait souffrir terriblement mais il ne savait pas que faire d'autre à part rester agenouillé à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que cela passe. Et il espérait que cela serait vite le cas car il ne supportait pas de se sentir si impuissant.

Nataku. Kenren. Tenpo. Gojyo. Hakkai.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement tandis que tous ces moments passés lui revenaient en mémoire, du plus doux au plus cruel. Il les avait perdus, puis il s'était perdu.

Sa mémoire se décida finalement à relâcher ses plus heureux et ses plus durs souvenirs.

Un cerisier au paradis céleste, un temple quelque part dans le Togenkyo. Deux hommes, aux yeux violets identiques, au même caractère, à la mort si semblable... Sa lumière, son soleil sombrant dans les ténèbres par sa faute.

_« Reste… en vie, tu m'entends…, Goku ? »_

Et dès qu'il avait vu ses yeux se clore, il avait voulu, au contraire, disparaître avec lui. Alors…

_« … ne nous oublie pas… »_

… il les avait oubliés et s'était changé en Seiten Taisen, détruisant tout sur son passage jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un – cette déesse - l'arrête… et l'enferme à nouveau, seul.

Et puis on l'avait… libéré ?

Goku releva immédiatement les yeux vers le petit garçon blond qui tressaillit à son brusque mouvement. Les images s'étaient effacées et il venait de reprendre conscience de son environnement, de la présence à ses côtés.

- San…

Il se tût, se maudissant pour sa bêtise. Ce n'était pas lui. Enfin, plus vraiment. Mais il ne pouvait pourtant que s'agir de Konzen – ou Sanzo, il n'avait pas encore l'esprit très clair à ce sujet. Jeune, beaucoup plus jeune.

Il sourit à l'enfant ; ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien, oniisan ?

L'appellation le surprit et l'amusa quelque peu ; Sanzo ne se serait jamais adressé à lui de cette façon, même s'il avait toujours été le plus âgé. Mais pourtant l'évidence était devant ses yeux – ce petit garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans – et il sourit un peu plus, même si tout cela restait encore assez confus dans son esprit. Il était étrange que tout son passé soit maintenant à sa portée alors qu'il lui avait échappé jusqu'à la fin de son combat au Tenjiku. Toutefois, face aux iris violets retrouvés, Goku se sentait beaucoup plus calme et les questions qui se pressaient dans son esprit semblaient plus tendre à concerner son présent que son passé. De plus, il lui semblait – sans réellement parvenir à définir l'origine de cette impression – que le temps de s'appesantir sur tous ces souvenirs n'était pas encore venu.

- Oui, je vais bien, se décida-t-il enfin à répondre en s'accroupissant devant son cadet. Merci d'être venu.

Le jeune adulte – parce que, finalement, le petit garçon trouvait cette définition plus juste maintenant qu'il était si proche de lui – lui souriait avec reconnaissance et joie. Mais il n'avait pas fait grand-chose si ce n'était écouter cette voix qui l'avait vite agacé et qu'il s'était mis en tête de faire taire.

- Et merci de m'avoir libéré.

Le sourire que le plus vieux lui adressait était indubitablement heureux et, sans qu'il n'en comprenne vraiment la cause, le petit blond sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues devant ces yeux dorés.

- Je voulais juste ne plus entendre ce qui m'a conduit ici, marmonna-t-il, détournant légèrement la tête, avec une assurance moindre face à ses habitudes.

Il sentit une main lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux et songea vaguement qu'il aurait dû se mettre en colère – il ne laissait que ses parents adoptifs avoir ce genre de geste envers lui – mais le petit rire qui secoua son aîné le distrait de ses réflexions.

- Hé hé, je suis désolé, ma voix n'a pas toujours dû être agréable à entendre. Tu me pardonnes ?

Le petit blond fronça les sourcils.

- Je croyais que tu ne m'avais pas appelé…

- Eh bien, je ne savais pas qui tu étais mais j'espérais que quelqu'un vienne depuis longtemps, soupira Goku en se souvenant de ce jour où un jeune bonze était venu le libérer d'une façon bien similaire.

Il avait vraiment été heureux ce jour-là, peut-être même plus qu'aujourd'hui encore car cette libération n'avait été accompagnée d'aucun sombre souvenir…

- …niisan ! Oniisan !

- Hum ? Excuse-moi, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Tu me demandais quelque chose ?

- Tu es bizarre, déclara-t-il tandis qu'un petit sourire contrit s'imprimait sur les lèvres du plus âgé. Je voulais seulement savoir depuis combien de temps tu étais dans ces montagnes.

- Euh… J'avoue que j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps, je ne saurai pas vraiment te répondre, avoua-t-il en se passant une main à l'arrière du crâne.

Le petit garçon l'observa d'un air dubitatif mais continua malgré tout.

- Tu sais au moins pourquoi on t'a laissé ici, non ? Ou comment tu t'appelles ?

- La raison pour laquelle… ? Hmm, je crois que ce serait un peu long à expliquer. Mais je m'appelle Son Goku.

Le blond l'observait d'un air pas tout à fait satisfait mais il hocha tout de même la tête. Pourtant, avant qu'il ne lui pose d'autres questions, Goku réalisa soudain qu'il était étrange qu'un si jeune enfant soit seul dans une région qui devait, sans nul doute, être assez éloignée d'un quelconque village.

- Dis-moi, tu es venu seul jusqu'ici ?

Son cadet acquiesça puis se mordit légèrement la lèvre en voyant que le crépuscule était déjà bien avancé.

- Mais on m'attend au pied de la montagne.

- Je vois.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir les mains puissantes de Goku s'étaient accrochées à sa taille et il l'avait soulevé pour l'asseoir sur son épaule.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Nous pourrons plus rapidement rejoindre tes amis de cette façon, dit-il comme une évidence en prenant la direction de laquelle il se souvenait l'avoir vu apparaître un peu plus tôt.

- Je peux très bien marcher ! s'énerva un peu l'enfant en cherchant à échapper à sa prise. Et puis, tu ne sais même pas d'où je suis venu !

- Tu me montreras le chemin. Et, plus vite nous y arriverons, moins tu inquièteras ceux qui t'attendent.

Le petit poids sur son épaule continua à bougonner mais il accepta bon gré mal gré.

Le brun souriait toujours, amusé d'entendre dans ses protestations un ton semblable – même si plus enfantin - à celui que prenait Sanzo dans ses souvenirs. Et puis, c'était aussi la première fois qu'il avait, en quelque sorte, l'occasion de jouer au 'grand frère' avec Konzen, ou Sanzo. Non, en fait, maintenant il s'agissait de… ?

Il s'arrêta et observa le petit garçon tout en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda l'enfant un peu agacé.

- Eh bien, commença-t-il en se grattant la joue avec un sourire un peu bête – il en était conscient – plaqué sur le visage, maintenant que j'y pense, tu ne m'as pas encore dit comment tu t'appelles…

_A suivre…_

_Le chapitre suivant est déjà bien avancé alors j'attends vos avis pour savoir si je dois le mettre dans mes priorités ou non ;)  
A bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : Minekura-sensei est la propriétaire de ses personnages et de son univers, je me permets seulement de les lui emprunter temporairement... (pour leur plus grand malheur XD)**_

**_Remarques : Pas de slash et pas vraiment de romance non plus - un peu violent à certains moments..._**

**_Hello voilà donc un nouveau chapitre :)  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment avec cette suite ;)_**

**_Bonne lecture !  
_**

**Le dernier combat**

_Chapitre 3 : Une famille_

- Seiji ! Je venais te chercher, ta mère commençait réellement à s'inquiéter, tu sais ? Et…

L'homme se tut et observa en silence celui qui s'approchait en portant son fils sur son épaule. Il avait été tellement focalisé sur le visage retrouvé du jeune garçon qu'il n'avait même pas trouvé étrange qu'il surgisse des buissons pratiquement à la même hauteur que lui. Il avait décidément bien perdu en vigilance depuis qu'il avait quitté sa bande de chasseurs de prime pour se marier…

- Laisse-moi descendre, souffla Seiji d'un ton mécontent au garçon aux yeux d'or – ce qu'il entendit distinctement.

Son fils n'était visiblement pas à son aise alors qu'il était déposé en douceur sur le sol par l'inconnu. Kenji se demandait encore par quel miracle ce dernier était parvenu à faire accepter cela à son fils : à part venant de lui et sa femme, Seiji n'acceptait jamais ce genre de familiarité. Ce jeune homme devait être… particulier, et le regard protecteur qu'il gardait fixé sur son fils ne faisait qu'accentuer ce sentiment.

- Désolé, papa, j'ai dû marcher plus longtemps que je ne le pensais, dit-il en laissant un instant son regard se poser sur celui qui le portait un instant plus tôt. Et puis, j'ai été retardé, termina-t-il avec un léger ton de reproche dans la voix.

- Ah ah, excusez-moi, monsieur, rit-il devant la grimace enfantine de Seiji, nous nous sommes rencontrés là-haut et je lui ai… hum, un peu imposé ma présence. Je m'appelle Son Goku, se présenta-t-il directement en souriant.

Il avait donc une famille, un père et une mère ; des gens pour veiller sur lui. C'était bien. C'était le genre de bonheur qu'il était heureux que San- Seiji connaisse.

Son père avait l'air des plus aimants malgré sa carrure imposante, ses cheveux noirs coiffés à la brosse et son menton mal rasé. Il donnait l'image d'un bon vivant et d'un homme prêt à beaucoup pour sa famille.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, jeune homme. Vous avez veillé sur mon fils et je vous en suis reconnaissant. Je m'appelle Kenji Kenbu, heureux de vous connaître !

Il lui tendit la main que Goku fut ravi de serrer. Il n'aurait pas su dire quelle en était la raison exacte mais il semblait que ce Kenji lui avait déjà accordé sa confiance, et il l'en remerciait.

Le petit blond lui jeta un regard dédaigneux, il était clair que les termes qu'avait utilisés son père n'étaient pas ceux qu'il aurait choisi. Goku ne manqua néanmoins pas le petit sourire amusé du plus âgé avant qu'il ne reprenne la route.

- Je ne sais pas d'où vous venez, dit encore Kenji alors qu'il lui faisait déjà dos et que Seiji avait rejoint son père, mais si vous avez un peu de temps nous serons ravis de vous accueillir pour le souper.

- Mais, papa, tu ne sais même pas qui-

- Peu importe, les amis de mon fils sont les miens !

- Ce n'est pas mon ami, bougonna l'enfant en jetant malgré tout un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir si Goku les suivait.

A sa plus grande joie – mais ça il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, le brun arriva rapidement à leur hauteur pour marcher à leur rythme. Et, comme plusieurs fois déjà depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, le jeune homme lui sourit avec bienveillance.

- Merci monsieur, j'avoue que je meurs de faim !

Le sourire du garçon aux yeux d'or lui sembla un instant teinté de tristesse mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette constatation que Goku le prit à nouveau sur son épaule. Malgré ses protestations il ne le lâcha pas et, finalement, Seiji se laissa faire sans plus chercher à comprendre pourquoi sa présence lui semblait si familière et rassurante.

-----

- Alors… Tu étais enfermé dans cette montagne ? demanda Kenji en fronçant ses sourcils épais.

Natsuki laissa son regard errer un instant sur son petit garçon assoupi devant le feu de bois.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas raisonnable de ne se fier uniquement qu'à sa première impression mais leur invité lui avait tout de suite semblé être une personne de confiance. La manière dont son fils paraissait déjà s'être attaché à lui ne faisait d'ailleurs qu'accroître cette impression. Ce n'était que de petites choses qu'elle avait remarqué durant cette soirée, comme la facilité et le naturel avec lesquels Seiji avait répondu à certaines des réflexions de son aîné ou, même, le regard qu'il lui avait lancé avant de cesser de lutter contre sa fatigue – comme pour s'assurer qu'il serait bien là à son réveil, qui lui avaient donné cette certitude.

Son mari interrogeait toujours son cadet et ce dernier arborait un regard plus adulte, plus sérieux.

- …tain évènement s'est produit… J'ai perdu mon contrôle et… et j'ai franchi une limite de trop.

Une ombre d'amertume et de regret s'était peinte sur son visage. Kenji, qui comme sa femme l'avait remarqué, choisit de ne pas demander plus d'explications sur les raisons qui l'avaient amené dans cette prison. Ce n'était pas le plus important puisqu'il était persuadé qu'il ne représentait aucun danger pour sa famille et ses compagnons.

- Et combien de temps es-tu resté enfermé là-haut ? intervint prudemment la mère de Seiji, semblant espérer que cela n'avait duré que quelques mois tout au plus.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait, avoua Goku.

Il ne pensait pas que cela avait beaucoup d'importance à dire vrai.

- Avez-vous entendu parler… de la vague négative s'étant répandu sur le Togenkyo ? Celle qui a fait perdre l'esprit à de nombreux youkai ?

Le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas leur mentir et cela semblait une façon appropriée d'aborder la chose.

Un silence pesant s'installa ; Seiji se retourna dans son sommeil.

- Tu es un youkai, n'est-ce pas ? finit par lui demander Kenji.

- Oui, en quelque sorte…

Goku se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'avait, après tout, pas su comment le Togenkyo avait géré la situation après la chute de Gyokumen. Mais, pourtant, il avait remarqué les quelques youkai qui vivaient dans ce camp, apparemment en paix avec leurs compagnons humains. Deux youkai riaient d'ailleurs avec quelques humains autour d'un des feux de camp brûlant encore un peu plus loin.

- Ca s'est produit il y a dix ans, révéla Natsuki comme-ci elle se remémorait certains évènements de l'époque. Mais… tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant à l'époque, tu n'as pas pu être abandonné ici durant tout ce temps…

Dix ans. Ca ne faisait que dix ans. Son premier enfermement avait duré tellement plus de temps que cela. Sanzo s'était donc réincarné très peu de temps après sa mort. Et il avait su – il n'aurait pas pu dire comment – qu'ils se rencontreraient à nouveau.

- Je…

Comment était-il censé expliquer une telle chose ? Que la course du temps, d'une certaine façon, n'avait plus d'effet sur lui dès qu'il le perdait ? Dès que l'esprit de Konzen – ou Sanzo, peu importait – n'était plus à ses côtés ? Il s'était vu un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il les avait aidés à rapporter de l'eau de la rivière, et il paraissait avoir dix-neuf ou vingt-ans, il était identique au Goku qui avait vu Gojyo, Hakkai et Sanzo tomber au combat. Il n'avait absolument pas vieilli.

- Ca vous semblera peut-être incroyable mais je suis beaucoup plus âgé que j'en ai l'air. On dit de moi que je suis né d'un rocher… il y a plus de cinq cent ans.

La mère de Seiji ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles alors que Kenji le regardait hésitant visiblement entre considérer que c'était une blague ou y croire réellement.

- Allons, petit, je sais que certains youkai ont une longévité assez exceptionnelle mais… cinq cent ans… Tu es sérieux ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire un peu amusé par la situation. Ca pouvait paraître long mais lui n'avait pas réellement profité de ces années. Ces années de solitude lui paraissaient pourtant peu consistantes face à la joie qu'il avait ressentie aux côtés de Konzen ou Sanzo, et qu'il ressentait à nouveau auprès de Seiji. Et puis, quoi que pouvaient penser les deux adultes qui lui faisaient face, ces années ne l'avaient pas rendu plus sage qu'un autre, il ne se sentait guère plus expérimenté qu'un jeune homme sortant à peine de l'adolescence.

- Eh bien, oui, je le suis. Mais je n'ai pas pour autant… je veux dire… je suis resté enfermé longtemps et je ne me souviens pas de tout ce qui a pu m'arriver. Je n'ai… pas l'impression d'être beaucoup plus vieux que votre fils, vous savez ?

- Hum. Je ne suis pas certain que je puisse comprendre, marmonna l'homme d'un air dubitatif, mais disons que c'est le cas. Tu as donc été touché par la vague négative, si je saisis bien.

- Non, pas exactement. Vous voyez ce diadème sur mon front ? indiqua-t-il aux parents de Seiji. C'est un contrôleur de force. Et c'est parce que je l'ai laissé se briser que… Enfin, ces ondes ne m'ont pas affecté, et je ne me suis retrouvé dans cette montagne que vers la fin des combats au Tenjiku, préféra-t-il conclure.

Les Kenbu semblaient à cours de mots, et un peu confus aussi. Il allait devoir leur laisser le temps d'assimiler ces informations. Mais avant, Goku avait encore une chose à leur demander, la réponse n'était en rien essentielle pourtant il avait besoin de savoir.

- Je peux vous poser une dernière question ?

Ils hochèrent la tête tous les deux.

- Comment… comment s'est terminé… Est-ce que l'harmonie du Togenkyo a pu être rapidement rétablie ?

C'est Natsuki qui lui répondit, un sourire apaisant, mais un peu triste également, se dessinant sur son visage.

- Après la destruction du château d'Hoto par le moine Genjo Sanzo et ses compagnons, tous les youkai ont repris leurs esprits. Il a fallu quelques années pour qu'une paix durable s'installe. Le cœur de certains humains était trop noir, ou trop blessé, pour qu'aucun massacre n'ait lieu et les youkai se sont défendus puis ont riposté. Mais la paix est revenue. Nous avons, en quelque sorte, retrouvé notre paradis. Et nous nous efforçons de reconstruire, tant nos demeures que la confiance qui a si longtemps pu exister entre nous.

- Sanzo… et ses compagnons…

- Malheureusement, ils sont morts en accomplissant leur mission, et personne n'a non plus semblé vouloir révéler l'identité de ses compagnons. La Trinité Bouddhique s'est bornée à affirmer que certains d'eux étaient des youkai. Enfin, je suppose que cette révélation a beaucoup joué sur le retour à la paix, finit Kenji.

Le dernier feu de camp venait de s'éteindre et quelques personnes leur souhaitèrent une bonne nuit en passant à leur côté.

- Goku, sais-tu déjà où tu as l'intention de te rendre maintenant que tu es libre ? Je suppose que tu dois avoir une idée de ce que tu souhaites faire, non ?

- Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, ajouta Natsuki avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, tu es le bienvenu parmi nous, et je suis certaine que Seiji serait heureux que tu restes avec nous quelques temps.

- J'aimer… Je vais y réfléchir, merci.

La jeune femme sembla un peu surprise de sa réponse et son mari également. Sans doute s'attendaient-ils à ce qu'il accepte puisqu'il semblait déjà si bien parmi eux. Et c'était ce que Goku avait eu l'intention de faire. Mais quelque chose l'avait retenu et il ne savait même pas dire exactement de quoi il s'agissait.

Ils se quittèrent finalement. Tandis que la famille Kenbu – Seiji porté par son père – allait s'installer sous sa tente, Goku resta près du feu et observa les étoiles.

On lui avait donné une nouvelle chance, encore. Et il souhaitait de toute son âme en être digne.

Mais pourquoi se souvenait-il de tant de choses ? Pourquoi lui avait-on cette fois permis de se souvenir de Konzen et d'une part de sa vie au paradis céleste ? Était-ce voulu ou bien était-ce une simple erreur ? Y avait-il seulement quelqu'un qui avait influencé sa mémoire ? N'était-ce pas son esprit lui-même qui avait finalement décidé qu'il était temps qu'il se souvienne ?

Tout était cependant encore assez confus. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où Sanzo l'avait libéré et de celui où il avait rencontré Konzen pour la première fois. C'était pareil pour ses premières rencontres avec Tenpo, Hakkai, Kenren et Gojyo. Par contre, bien qu'il se souvienne d'avoir été responsable de la chute de ses amis du paradis, il ne s'en rappelait plus les circonstances. L'image de Nataku était floue dans sa tête, un peu comme celle de Kogaiji et sa bande. Il revoyait aussi parfaitement le visage sanglant de Ni Jian-Yi.

Goku secoua la tête.

Il n'avait pas envie de penser à tout cela pour le moment. Ces vies-là n'étaient plus que des souvenirs, jamais il ne retrouverait ces époques. Et, à présent, il était aux côtés de Seiji et, cette fois, il ne laisserait personne prendre sa vie. Pas même lui.

Il se redressa brusquement alors qu'il s'était étendu au sol.

C'était ça, ce qui l'avait empêché d'accepter l'offre des Kenbu. Il avait peur de perdre une nouvelle fois le contrôle.

Par le passé, cela lui était déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises mais Sanzo avait su l'arrêter presque à chaque fois. Le moine, avec son flingue et ses sutras. Seiji n'était qu'un enfant. Jamais il ne serait capable de lui faire face si son diadème se brisait.

Et pourtant, il ne souhaitait que rester à ses côtés.

Goku ne pouvait toutefois pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se produire dans le pire des cas. Sa raison ne survivrait certainement pas à voir la douleur s'imprimer dans les yeux améthyste par sa faute. Seiji avait une famille qui l'aimait et il ne pouvait pas courir le risque de lui faire perdre cela. Et encore moins celui de laisser Seiten Taisen lui prendre la vie.

Goku ferma les yeux et s'allongea à nouveau avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Il avait grandi, il voyait d'autant plus les risques qui existaient à vivre au sein d'un groupe. Et l'époque où il faisait partie de « la bande à Sanzo » était terminée. La force des personnes autour de lui n'était plus suffisante pour qu'il puisse vivre à leurs côtés sans les mettre en danger.

Pourtant… Pourtant, il voulait tant rester auprès de lui… Même s'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, il l'avait entendu et il était venu le chercher. Son cœur se serrait à la simple idée de le quitter. Goku voulait le protéger mais le plus grand danger présent dans ce monde en paix n'était-il pas justement lui, le youkai qui avait un jour fait trembler le paradis céleste ?

Il se recroquevilla un peu plus en sentant le froid l'envahir alors que, pourtant, la nuit était douce.

Il ne voulait pas le quitter, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas…

-----

Goku se réveilla.

L'aube pointait à l'horizon, le feu de bois était éteint depuis longtemps.

Il se leva, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Un son se fit entendre et pourtant son corps n'y prêta pas attention, ce n'était rien d'inhabituel ni signe d'un danger quelconque pour lui.

Un reflet doré chercha à accrocher son regard mais sur cela non plus son corps ne s'attarda pas.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait voulu tourner la tête et il n'y était pas parvenu.

Il se sentit avancer malgré lui. Ses pieds écrasèrent des débris et alors il vit – juste une fraction de seconde – une chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas croire.

Son diadème s'était brisé. Sans raison apparente, comme pour sa mémoire qui n'aurait jamais dû lui être rendue. Et, s'il semblait conscient de ce qui l'entourait, il était absolument incapable de contrôler son corps.

Goku se vit, alors que la terreur l'envahissait, courir vers les premières tentes et arracher le tissu avec ses griffes. Avant que les occupants ne puissent réagir, Seiten Taisen les avait déjà écorchés à mort. Bientôt, des cris s'élevèrent et il sentit l'excitation du youkai bouillir en lui alors qu'il observait ce spectacle macabre, impuissant.

Des dizaines de corps étaient étendus à ses pieds et le sang qui se mélangeait à la terre, tout comme celui qui maculait les vêtements de ses victimes, grisait la bête en lui. Il hurlait en lui-même pour que cela s'arrête, que la créature ne se jette plus aveuglément sur chacune de ces personnes terrorisées par ce carnage, qui en restaient tétanisées ou tentaient vainement de s'enfuir.

Et puis, finalement, il les vit.

La famille Kenbu l'observait avec incrédulité et horreur, semblant incapables de croire à ce qu'ils assistaient. Et derrière Kenji qui se préparait à défendre sa famille avec toute la rage d'un mari et d'un père, il pouvait voir San- Seiji qui le fixait avec incompréhension, avec douleur, avec peur.

Goku sentit le rictus fleurir sur ses lèvres.

L'homme imposant en face de lui semblait valoir la peine de s'y attarder, son regard prouvait qu'il se battrait jusqu'au bout – quelle qu'ait pu en être la raison.

Il leva ses griffes couvertes du liquide carmin à son propre visage, se gorgeant de la crainte qui émanait de ses futures victimes. Ce geste fit frémir le plus grand et les larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur le visage blême de la femme. Le garçon aux dérangeants yeux violets avait seulement pâli davantage et le fixait, choqué.

Seiten Taisen n'attendit pas plus devant ce regard irritant et choisit d'en finir d'abord avec le blond. Le plus âgé s'interposa ; il l'effaça en lui tranchant la gorge de ses griffes et le sang chaud éclaboussa tant son assaillant que ceux qui assistaient à ce spectacle.

La femme cria et le petit humain recula de plusieurs pas. Mais, au lieu de se jeter au pied de l'autre humain qui se vidait de son sang, elle ordonna au garçon de courir et se plaça entre lui et sa cible. Avant qu'elle n'ait même reposé son regard sur le youkai, il lui brisait la nuque.

Le garçon au regard si agaçant ne fit que quelques mètres puis Seiten Taisen apparut devant lui.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le dérangeait tant mais sa simple vue le mettait en colère.

Il leva ses griffes au-dessus du jeune visage tâché de rouge et eut un rictus satisfait en observant les yeux écarquillés emplis de terreur et d'autres émotions qui ne l'intéressaient pas.

Et, tout au fond de son âme, brisé par le regard trahi du blond, se sentant tiré vers la folie face à cette vision de cauchemar, Goku hurlait de douleur alors que sa main s'abattait sans pitié sur Seiji.

-----

Il ouvrit les yeux, conscient que la vision du blond étendu à ses pieds, mort de sa propre main, l'entrainerait vers des ténèbres dont il ne pourrait plus jamais s'échapper.

Il était étendu au sol – lui et non Seiji.

Goku se redressa, un instant aveuglé par le soleil qui commençait à poindre à l'horizon.

Le camp était calme et il sentait son diadème fixé sur sa tête. Le jeune homme leva ses mains à hauteur de son visage. Pas la moindre goutte de sang, mais elles tremblaient, tout comme son cœur battait dans sa poitrine à une vitesse affolante.

Il se leva rapidement, essayant néanmoins de réprimer sa panique, pour aller ouvrir avec précaution la tente de la famille Kenbu.

Ils étaient tous là, dormant paisiblement, bien vivants. Seiji avait même un très léger sourire sur son visage malgré les mèches en désordre sur son front.

Un énorme poids parût disparaître dans sa poitrine ; il attendit d'avoir quitter les dormeurs pour laisser échapper un profond soupir de soulagement.

Un cauchemar. Incroyablement réaliste mais un cauchemar malgré tout.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Seiten Taisen soit libéré si facilement.

Goku s'arrêta et le sourire qui avait commencé à s'épanouir sur son visage se fana.

Et si…

Et si une raison « valable » lui faisait perdre son contrôle ? Ou si son diadème se brisait réellement sans que cela ne puisse s'expliquer ?

Il ne connaissait pas tout sur lui-même, sa force réelle ou les pouvoirs de ceux qui lui avaient posé sa couronne d'or. Peut-être que ce rêve n'était finalement qu'un avertissement.

Et quel avertissement !

Il ne supporterait tout simplement pas qu'une telle chose se produise.

Alors… alors peut-être devait-il réellement le laisser. Et partir loin, très loin, suffisamment loin pour qu'il ne soit plus en danger.

Oui, c'était ce qu'il devait faire, il devait abandonner son souhait et partir.

_A suivre…_

_**Mmh, j'espère que ça vous a plu ;)**_

_**De mon côté, les idées sont toujours là (j'ai même une bonne idée de comment finir cette fic mais il y aura encore pas mal de chapitres avant la fin :p), manque juste le temps de les mettre par écrit :'x**_

_**J'attends vos avis et à la prochaine !  
**_


End file.
